bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Blue's Clues Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RRabbit42 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingofgameshows800 (Talk) Caidin Johnson Since that user keeps creating sockpuppet accounts, maybe his IP should be permablocked. GreenMonkeys10 (talk) 21:53, December 20, 2015 (UTC) : It will take a little more than that. Either his ISP is one that changes which address is given to the computers pretty frequently, or he is going to several different computers. It will take a series of rangeblocks to keep him out of this wiki. I know of a few IPs he's used and with research, I can find more and determine some of the rangeblocks myself. : But it's at the point where we should be able to ask for help from Wikia. Between Wikia and Wikipedia, he's got about 100 accounts and isn't showing any signs of stopping. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:01, December 21, 2015 (UTC) DerrickSheldon24 (talk) 21:00, May 3, 2018 (UTC)I need your help because no matter what I do, I can't edit on Blue's Clues Wiki at all. I can't do it because every article has a "View Source" on it, so can you help me get rid of it? DerrickSheldon24 (talk) 21:04, May 3, 2018 (UTC) I need your help because no matter what I do, I can't edit on Blue's Clues Wiki at all. I can't do it because every article has a "View Source" on it, so can you help me get rid of it? DerrickSheldon24 (talk) 21:17, May 9, 2018 (UTC)Thanks for the answer, but the all the articles are still blocked. Like episode ones for example, 1. Joe's Surprise Party 2. Joe's Clues Unofficial pisode links On every episode page, there's an unofficial link to the episode on the bottom, usually to Dotsub or KissCartoon. Posting unofficial links to streams, buffers, or downloads of any of the episodes (i.e. YouTube, KissCartoon, Dailymotion, The Pirate Bay, etc.) is a violation of the Wikia Terms of Use, and is a serious offense. Not only that, but KissCartoon is known to have malicious ads, popups and more. Can you remove all these links? Also, please tell them to not revert these edits. Official links, such as nickjr.com can be allowed, though. --Madi Shinx (talk) 15:48, June 2, 2018 (UTC) DerrickSheldon24 (talk) 21:07, June 3, 2018 (UTC)Did you solve my problem yet?DerrickSheldon24 (talk) 21:07, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Sitpopping Balls Sitpopping Balls is deleting every picture in every season 1 episode articles. Lliam5024 (talk) 11:50, December 24, 2018 (UTC) : That was Caidin Johnson again. He's been blocked and the rest of his edits reverted. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:38, December 24, 2018 (UTC) There's one more episode article you forgot to put a picture in, and that's Magenta Comes Over. Blue's Clues What do you like about Blue's Clues? : The truth is I don't know because I don't remember ever watching the show. I wound up here because of cleaning up some vandalism. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:19, January 18, 2019 (UTC) What Time is it for Blue? Living Room Picture I found the image of the livimg room picture which is the jungle and I cropped it, but it won't enlarge it. Lliam5024 (talk) 10:59 January 18, 2019 (UTC) List of Snail's Hiding Places Can you add more lines for seasons 4 and 5 and more words in seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6? Lliam5024 (talk) 11:50 January 21, 2019 (UTC) : Sorry, but like I said before, I haven't watched the show, so I don't know where the snail would be hiding. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:28, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Pages requests Could the page Pail and Shovel covering Pail and Shovel relationship, also the page The Shakers (or Shaker family) covering Paprika, Cinnamon, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Grandma Cayenne relationships, be made? Mr Taz (talk) 21:54, April 24, 2019 (UTC). : The pages have now been started, how can they been changed to the Blue's Clues Wiki style Mr Taz (talk) 10:41, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Grunk Ape Hey, Mia T. Toon here. A user by the name of Grunk Ape has been posting some inappropriate info onto the character pages on this wiki. Can you please ban or at the very least talk with this user? This wiki, to me at least, is meant to be a calm, family-friendly environment for anyone to look up info on Blue's Clues. So far, he has edited pages for Blue, Shovel, and Mrs. Pepper. I have already edited the page for Joe back to its original form, but I don't want this guy going everywhere vandalizing this wiki. Thank you. Mia T. Toon (talk) 01:47, May 21, 2019 (UTC) : Got it taken care of. The account is blocked on a couple of other wikis for similar vandalism, so I added a permanent block here. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:13, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Your Wiki Manager! Hey there! My name is Mandy, and I’m the Fandom assigned to the Blues Clues Wiki. No worries, I am not here to take over. My job is to help the community and serve as a liaison between contributors and full-time Fandom staff. I will be your primary point of contact should any assistance be needed, so if you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page and I will do my best to help. If I am unable to solve your issue, I will be able to get in contact with a staff member that can. I will also be getting in contact with the rest of the active admins in this community to introduce myself and inform them of my position. In the meantime, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you or if you have any further questions regarding my role, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Looking forward to working with you in the future! —idekmandy 08:39, June 26, 2019 (UTC) The differences about Magenta and her glasses Hey there. I got something to tell you. Remember the time Magenta got glasses at the end of Season 3, then wore them for the rest of the original Blue's Clues series? I had just noticed that Magenta was seen in the reboot version of this series without them which is oh so weird. Can you please announce this to everyone on this wiki if you want to? This got me so confused. :/ I really want to know why. The people who's a fan of Blue's Clues might want to know too. User:MurphyWiki (talk) 10:39, July 7, 2019 (UTC)